Disappearance
by Kate P
Summary: A young Little Joe goes missing when he has to leave the Ponderosa


THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE NOT PROFIT AND IS NOT INTENDED TO INFRINGE ON ANY KNOWN COPYRIGHT  
  
  
  
1 DISAPPEARANCE  
  
  
  
1.1.1 A Bonanza Story  
  
  
  
1.2 By Kate  
  
  
  
"I think it might be best if Little Joe was taken somewhere else for a while." Doctor Paul Martin said. He had just descended the stairs of the Ponderosa ranch where he had been summoned to examine Ben and Hoss Cartwright who were both very ill with influenza. They had contracted the disease on a recent visit to Carson City where a virulent outbreak was now raging with several fatalities reported.  
  
"You think it's necessary?" Ben's old friend Sheriff Roy Coffee asked worriedly. "They're that bad?"  
  
Sighing, the Doctor put his bag down on the table and sank into the blue chair by the fireplace. "It doesn't look good, Roy." He said. "I've sent a telegraph for Adam, but he's off on business in Arizona and it could be some time before the message reaches him. In the meantime I really don't think Little Joe should be here, Hop Sing has his hands full caring for Hoss and Ben and I'm worried the child might catch it as well."  
  
"I daresay I can arrange a place for the boy to stay." Roy told him, reaching for his hat. "But I'm leaving it to you to break the news, you know how Little Joe is about his family."  
  
Doctor Martin remained sitting by the fire for some time after Roy had departed. Staring into the dancing flames he wondered how best to explain to Little Joe that he must leave the Ponderosa. At last he rose from his seat and reluctantly climbed the stairs to the boy's room.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I won't go!" Little Joe Cartwright stood defiantly before the Doctor, green eyes flashing with anger. "You can't make me leave my Pa and Hoss."  
  
Paul Martin sighed, he had expected just this reaction from the boy, he knew how close the Cartwright family were. Sitting down on Joe's bed, he looked at the youngster standing beside him. Ten-year-old Joe was a good- looking little boy, slightly built with a shock of golden brown curls, a restless, hot-tempered child, the youngest of Ben Cartwright's three sons. "I think it would help Hop Sing if he didn't have to look after you as well as the invalids for a while." The Doctor said, trying to persuade Joe that he should go. At no cost would he tell the boy the real reason he wanted him out of the house. The fact was that both Ben and Hoss Cartwright were gravely ill and Paul feared that he might lose one, if not both, his patients. He didn't want Joe to be here if that happened.  
  
"I can look after myself." Joe flashed back. "Hop Sing doesn't need to do anything for me."  
  
"Then think of your father." The doctor played his trump card. "He needs complete rest, not to be worrying about you getting ill as well, and you might if you stay here."  
  
He saw the boy waiver, indecision creeping into the expressive eyes. "My Pa wants me to go away?" He asked quietly.  
  
"He wants you to be safe." Paul told him gently. "So will you do it for him?"  
  
Joe was torn, he wanted to stay at the Ponderosa, close to his father and brother but if Dr Martin said his father wanted him to go, perhaps he should, especially if it would worry his father if he stayed.  
  
"If you're sure Pa wants me to go." He said softly to the doctor, voice shaking a little as he fought back tears. "Then I will."  
  
"Good boy." Paul reached out and patted the boy's shoulder, fighting down a twinge of guilt at the way he had used Little Joe's concern for his father to get him to go along with his plans.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Here we are then, Little Joe." Roy Coffee pulled the buggy to a stop in front of a small house on the outskirts of Virginia City. "Let's go and see Mrs Stewart."  
  
Picking up Joe's case Roy preceded the child on to the front porch of the Stewart home. He was pleased at the choice of temporary guardian he had made for the boy, the Stewarts, Charles and Lilian, were perfect in his opinion. Lilian was the motherly sort, though she had no children of her own. Roy thought a little bit of mothering was just what Little Joe could do with right now, especially if Paul Martin's fears were realised.  
  
"Why hello Sheriff Coffee, Little Joe, come right along in." Cried Lillian Stewart opening the door to find Roy standing on the veranda, Joe hovering miserably behind him. Smiling, Roy followed the plump little woman into the house looking back to make sure Joe was following. The boy entered reluctantly and stood just inside the door looking around him.  
  
"I'm so pleased to have you come to stay with us, Joe." Mrs Stewart beamed at him. "We'll take very good care of you."  
  
"It won't be for long." Joe told her firmly. "Just till my Pa and brother are better."  
  
"Of course." She told him reassuringly, glancing at the Sheriff. "Or until your big brother gets back. Now I've some milk and cookies ready for you in the kitchen, you come on and eat."  
  
"I'm not real hungry Ma'am." Joe began, but Mrs Stewart grasped him by the arm and propelled him towards the back of the house.  
  
"We'll be fine, Sheriff." She called back over her shoulder. "No need to stay."  
  
"You mind Mrs Stewart now, Little Joe." Roy told the boy as he left. "I'll call in and let you know as soon as we hear from Adam."  
  
As Joe watched the Sheriff depart a feeling of desolation crept over him, he felt very alone, away from his family and the Ponderosa. He had caught the glance Mrs Stewart had given the Sheriff when he had mentioned his father and brother, that look had scared him and he longed to be at home.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Here you are, Joe." Mrs Stewart showed him into the little guest bedroom. "This room will be yours."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am." Joe told her politely, the room was smaller than his bedroom at home and much more cluttered. There was hardly a surface that didn't contain some ornament or other and the walls and bedlinen were a soft shade of pink. It seemed to Joe a very 'girlie' room.  
  
"You can't keep calling me Ma'am." The little woman smiled, depositing Joe's case on the bed. "How about we make it Aunt Lilian, and Mr Stewart can be Uncle Charles, that would be better." She turned to leave then suddenly reached out and hugged the boy to her, embarrassed, Joe stood stock still in her embrace. "Make yourself right at home." She said, releasing him. "I'll see you at supper."  
  
Joe watched as the door closed behind her then, relieved to be left alone, he flung himself on the bed and finally gave way to the tears that had been threatening since he left the Ponderosa.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Poor little mite." Lillian Stewart said to her husband, who had just come in from work. "He looks like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulder."  
  
Settling himself comfortably in front of the fire, Charles Stewart reached for his pipe, "He'll be missing his folks." He observed, unrolling his tobacco pouch and cramming the sweet smelling strands into the bowl of the pipe.  
  
"From what the Sheriff told me it's almost certain Ben Cartwright won't get over this illness." Lillian told him, taking the coffee pot from the stove. "And I can't see young Adam Cartwright taking very good care of that poor child if the worst happens."  
  
"Now, Lil." Charles cautioned. "You've no call to say that, the Cartwrights are as close a family as I've ever seen, I'm sure Adam will do his best by his brother."  
  
"But it's not the same." Lillian insisted as she brought coffee across to her husband. "That child needs a woman's love, poor motherless boy."  
  
From where he stood, just inside the partially open bedroom door Joe had heard every word. Ashen faced and with his heart thumping painfully he realised why Dr Martin had insisted he leave the Ponderosa.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Putting the empty beer glass down on the table Adam Cartwright decided not to bother having another. It had been a hot day and the temperature had not decreased much as night fell. Adam had been looking forward to a few cool beers and some pleasant company, but the bar was practically empty and the beer tasteless and tepid. Rising from the table he headed out into the dusty main street of the little Arizona town and strolled towards his hotel. All day he had been plagued by an uneasy feeling, as though something was wrong, he had tried to dismiss it, but now, passing the telegraph office he decided that he'd send a wire to Virginia City, just in case. Doubtless all was well at home, but it would be good to know for sure. Pushing open the door of the office he went inside.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Charles!" Lillian Stewart called to her husband, a note of panic in her voice. "Charles, he's gone!"  
  
Getting up from his supper Charles hurried across to join his wife, Lilian had just gone over to fetch Little Joe for the evening meal, but had found the bedroom empty, the window open and Joe gone.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Determined to get home to the Ponderosa as soon as he possibly could Joe was headed for the livery stable, his own pony had been left at home so he had decided to 'borrow' one from the livery. He felt a bit guilty about it, but the need to be with his father and brother overcame his qualms.  
  
Slipping inside the stable he looked around him, no one was about but Joe knew that the stable hand could return at any moment, he had to be quick. Crossing to the stalls he hastily examined the three horses that stood there, choosing a pretty little grey as the best of the three he rapidly began to saddle her.  
  
Getting away from the Stewarts and obtaining the horse had kept Joe's mind occupied and held his fears at bay for a while but as he mounted up and headed out into the night the panic he'd felt when he overheard Lilian's words returned in full force, and he urged the horse forward, desperate to get home.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Wire coming in." The telegraph operator announced to the tall, dark young man who was sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs that lined the wall, reading the local newspaper. Putting the journal aside Adam waited patiently while the operator translated the blips and beeps of the telegraph, eventually handing him the finished message.  
  
"Any reply?" The man asked as Adam scanned the piece of paper. "If there is, make it quick, I'm due to finish work now."  
  
Adam scarcely heard him, his attention riveted on the words he had just read.  
  
"Mister?" The operator said loudly. "Any reply?"  
  
"Yes." Adam grabbed a pencil and paper, writing quickly "Same address as before." He said, tossing some money on the counter and leaving the office.  
  
Picking up the paper, the operator stared after him for a moment, then shrugged and began to telegraph the message to Nevada. 'AM LEAVING NOW. BE HOME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. ADAM.'  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Doctor Martin." Hop Sing addressed the doctor as he descended the stairs. "You hear horse as well?"  
  
"I heard it." Paul Martin replied, crossing over to the front door. "Who on earth can be calling at this time of night?"  
  
Flinging the door open he was confronted with the sight of Little Joe Cartwright just dismounting from a grey horse that the doctor had never seen before. "Little Joe!" Paul exclaimed in annoyance. "What are you doing here, child?"  
  
"I know why you sent me away." Joe accused angrily as Paul walked towards him. "You think my Pa's going to, going to…" His voice faltered and he found himself unable to complete the sentence.  
  
"What makes you think that?" The doctor asked softly, annoyance forgotten as he looked down at the unhappy little boy.  
  
"I heard Mrs Stewart telling her husband." Joe whispered miserably. "Is it true?"  
  
"I don't know, Little Joe." The Doctor admitted. "I'm doing my very best for your Pa and Hoss, and Hoss is getting a little better." He told him. "But I don't know about your father yet." Seeing tears spring to the boy's eyes Paul silently cursed Mrs Stewart for not watching her tongue. He had wanted to spare Joe this pain, at least until Adam returned to help him bear it. "Come on in the house, son." He said kindly. "And we'll talk about it."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Doctor Martin despatched Hop Sing to fetch Joe a hot drink, then sitting the boy down in a chair by the fire he sat down himself.  
  
"My Pa says…" Joe began slowly, before the doctor could speak. "At least I heard him tell Adam once…"  
  
"Yes?" Paul encouraged as the boy stopped speaking.  
  
"He said that one thing that he was grateful for was that when my Ma died, and Adam's and Hoss's he was there with them, there at the end."  
  
"I see." Paul said gravely. "And that's why you came home is it Little Joe? You want to be with your father if he should die?"  
  
"Yes." Joe looked up at the doctor, eyes brimming. "I don't want him to die without saying goodbye to him."  
  
"Listen, Joe." Paul said sympathetically. "I can understand how you feel, but I really think your Pa would want you to stay with Mr and Mrs Stewart, he wouldn't want you to get ill too." He saw the defiant look settle on Joe's face and rushed on. "But I'll make you a promise, if there's any danger of your father dying I'll send for you straight away so you can get to say goodbye. That's the best I can do, son."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Sheriff Coffee was relieved to find Little Joe at home, he had been very worried when Charles Stewart had come rushing along to his office to tell him the boy had run away. Roy's immediate thought was that Joe would head for home and when an irate young cowboy came storming in to report that his horse had been stolen from the livery stable, he soon put two and two together.  
  
"Joe and I have had a nice long talk." Doctor Martin told the Sheriff as he led the boy outside. "And he's agreed to come back with you, haven't you Little Joe?"  
  
Joe nodded. "I'm sorry I ran off." He said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Joe." The Sheriff told him, feeling a wave of sympathy for the boy. "But I reckon we'd better get this horse back to his rightful owner, don't you?"  
  
Paul Martin watched as Joe and the Sheriff rode out, then closed the door softly and returned to his patients.  
  
****  
  
  
  
'YOUR FATHER AND HOSS GRAVELY ILL WITH INFLUENZA. RETURN HOME AT ONCE.' the words of the telegraph repeated themselves over and over in Adam's head as he packed his belongings into his saddlebags and checked out of the hotel. Crossing to the livery and saddling Sport for the long journey ahead he wondered vaguely what was happening to Joe. He could only imagine that the boy was being cared for by Hop Sing. A thread of fear wove itself around his heart as he faced the possibility that he might not get back to the Ponderosa in time, and if Joe fell ill too there was the very real threat that he could lose his entire family. He had heard of many instances where whole communities had been destroyed by influenza. Resolutely pushing the thought from his mind he started out on the long trail back to Nevada and home.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Poor little thing." Lillian Stewart whispered as she stood by Joe's bedside watching the child sleep. "Just think, Charles." She looked across at her husband who stood in the doorway, watching her. "If I hadn't lost the baby when I did, he'd have been the same age as this little one."  
  
"Now don't start that again, Lil." Charles Stewart sighed, motioning Lilian out of the room. "Wasn't nothing we could do to save the babe."  
  
Taking a last look at the sleeping child Lilian followed Charles into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "If only we'd been able to have other children." She sighed wistfully. "I do so long for a child to love Charles."  
  
Putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder Charles recalled the tiny child she had borne him ten years ago. The baby had arrived nearly two months before it's due date and had only lived a few days. Both Lilian and Charles had been devastated and had suffered even more when the Doctor had told them that Lilian would be unable to have any more children.  
  
"And there's that little boy in there." Lillian said, startling Charles out of his reverie. "His fathers dying, he has no mother. I could care for him much better than his brother could, it's so unfair."  
  
"Lil!" Charles stared at her, shocked. "The boy isn't a parcel to be claimed, he's a Cartwright! We don't even know for sure that Ben Cartwright will die, but even if he does I'm sure the child's brother loves him and will care for him to the very best of his abilities."  
  
"Perhaps he will." Lillian conceded, "But I still say a child needs a mother's love and that's something Little Joe Cartwright hasn't had for a very long time."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Waking up in the pretty pink bedroom the next morning Joe lay for a while reluctant to get up. Fear coloured his thoughts as he considered the day ahead, if only his father would get better, he prayed silently, then he'd try his very best to always be good, to never give his father cause to get angry with him or worry about him. Slowly getting dressed Joe thought how good it would feel to have his Pa shout at him right now if it meant he was well again.  
  
"Good morning, Joe." Charles Stewart called to him as he opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living area. "Come on over here and get some breakfast while it's still hot."  
  
As Joe sat down at the table Charles picked up a plate, heaped food on it and set it down in front of Joe, who picked up his fork but found himself unable to face a single mouthful.  
  
"Sheriff Coffee called in." Charles said, setting a glass of milk beside the plate, Joe glanced up in alarm. "Good news." The man reassured him kindly. "He had a telegraph from your brother Adam, seems he's on his way home." He smiled at Joe's relieved look. "And Doc Martin sent word that your other brother, Hoss, is a lot better."  
  
Feeling greatly cheered by these two bits of news Joe even managed a few bites of his breakfast while Mr Stewart watched him indulgently.  
  
"I've got to go to work now." He told the boy as Joe lay his fork down and picked up the glass of milk. "Lil will be back in a little while, she's only at the store. You'll be all right on your own?" He asked warily. "No more running off."  
  
"I won't go anywhere." Joe assured him, hoping that Adam would get home quickly. He had no doubt that as soon as his big brother got here he would come and take him back to the Ponderosa.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Well good morning, Little Joe. I hope you slept well." Lillian Stewart put her purchases down on the table and smiled at Joe. "Did you eat a good breakfast?" She asked anxiously. "I can easily cook you some more if you're hungry."  
  
"No thank you, Ma'am." Joe told her hastily. "I've had plenty."  
  
"Not Ma'am, Joseph." She reprimanded him gently. "I told you yesterday, you must call me Aunt Lilian, Ma'am is far too formal, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes M… Aunt Lillian." Joe replied, feeling a sharp stab of pain at her use of his full name, only his father and occasionally his teacher, used his full name and it sounded strange coming from this woman.  
  
"Now, my dear." Lillian continued. "I'm going to cook us something nice for lunch, and then perhaps we could go and visit with Uncle Charles at the office, how does that sound?"  
  
"I'd rather stay here." Joe told her. "I don't want to be out if the Sheriff should come to get me, or if my brother gets home."  
  
"Your brother won't be here for ages yet." Lillian told him shortly. "It takes a long time to come all the way from Arizona, but if you like we'll call in the Sheriff's on the way to see Uncle Charles and let him know where to find us. Will that be all right?"  
  
Joe had no desire to go and see the office where Mr Stewart worked but perhaps he could find out from Sheriff Coffee if there was any more news of his Pa and Hoss and he was sure the Sheriff would know exactly how long it would take Adam to get home so he agreed to accompany Mrs Stewart that afternoon.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"We're going back east." Lillian informed her husband.  
  
"Whatever for?" Charles looked up from the copy of the newspaper that he had been reading. "We've no kin left back there."  
  
It was late evening in the Stewart house, Joe was asleep in bed, he had been staying with them now for almost a week, a week in which Lilian had come to grow very fond of the boy, she had found herself dreading the inevitable arrival of Adam Cartwright and Joe's departure until a few days ago, when she had made a momentous decision.  
  
"I want to take Joseph back east." She told Charles. "I want to keep the boy with us."  
  
"Don't be so ridiculous." Charles said shortly, putting the newspaper aside. "You can't take the child away from his family."  
  
"It would be so much better for him." She came across to her husband's chair and knelt beside him, looking up at him imploringly. "I've heard the news from the Ponderosa, they say Ben Cartwright is sinking fast. I don't want to leave that poor child to be raised by his brothers. He'd just be a millstone around their necks anyhow." She continued. "What woman would want to take on Adam Cartwright if he has to look after Joe? I could give him all the love he needs and I know you've grown fond of him too."  
  
"He's a fine boy." Charles admitted. "But he's not our boy Lil, we can't just take him."  
  
A look of grim determination settled itself on Lilian's face. "I'm taking Joseph and going back east, Charles." She told him adamantly. "I'd like you to come with us, but I'm still going to go even if you don't."  
  
"Lil, this is crazy talk." Charles was aghast. "And the boy will never agree to go with you, never."  
  
"I gave him some of those sleeping powders the doctor prescribed for me." Lillian told him calmly. "We'll be well away from Virginia City by the time he wakes, and then I'll just tell him that his father died and his brother asked us to take him. He'll grieve I know but he'll get over it, now are you coming with us or not?"  
  
"Please don't do this, Lil." Charles pleaded. "It's not right."  
  
"I've got the wagon all ready and packed." Lillian told him, ignoring his words. "I won't give the boy up, Charles."  
  
She must have been planning this for days, Charles realised in dismay. His first instinct was to stop her, by force if necessary, but as he thought about how happy she had been with Joe around, how much she cared for the boy, he found himself reconsidering. He loved Lilian and would do almost anything to make her happy, and this would make her very happy indeed. Sighing deeply he got to his feet and accompanied his wife to the bedroom to pack the few belongings they would need.  
  
Later that night, while most of Virginia City slept, Charles Stewart carried a sleeping Little Joe Cartwright outside to the loaded wagon and laid him gently on the bedding Lilian had prepared for him.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Wearily Adam reined his horse in and reached for his canteen. Drinking deeply, he looked around him. The landscape looked bleak and grey in the early morning light, but it was familiar, he was nearing home. If he could keep up the pace he had been making yesterday Adam calculated that he should reach the Ponderosa around midday. He could only pray that good news awaited him there.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"It sure feels good to be downstairs again." Hoss Cartwright beamed as Hop Sing fussed around him, bringing coffee to drink and fresh baked cookies to eat.  
  
"Is good to see you well." The little man told him with a smile. "Now must pray for Honourable father."  
  
"Yep." Hoss agreed soberly, glancing towards the stairs. "Doc's with him now, I just hope the news is good."  
  
Hop Sing looked up as he caught the sound of hoofbeats in the yard. "Rider coming." He announced, "I see who is calling."  
  
He hadn't time to reach the door before it was flung open by Adam, desperate to find out what was happening with his family.  
  
"Hoss." He let out a sigh of relief as he saw his brother, pale and wan looking but obviously on the mend. "How's Pa?"  
  
"I'm pleased to say I think he's going to be fine." The reply came from Paul Martin who had finished his examination of Ben just as Adam arrived. Coming down the stairs he smiled widely at the two older Cartwright boys. "The fevers broken at last." He told them. "And I'm confident that your father is on the mend. Now." He looked over at Hop Sing. "How about a nice strong cup of coffee? I imagine Adam could do with one as well." He added, taking in Adam's dishevelled state. "Looks like he's had a long, hard ride."  
  
Feeling almost weak with relief at the doctor's news Adam took the proffered cup from Hop Sing. Sinking wearily into the blue chair beside the fire, he drained the hot liquid gratefully then turned to his brother. "Well you gave me quite a scare." He told him. "And a few sleepless nights into the bargain. I've been riding practically non-stop since I got the news."  
  
"You shouda guessed we'd be all right." Hoss grinned. "Takes more than a little case of influenza to kill off a Cartwright."  
  
Adam smiled back at him, glad to return home to such good news. "I'll go up and see Pa." He said, rising from the chair. "Better look in on Joe too I guess, it's a good thing he didn't get it as well."  
  
"Joe's not here." Doctor Martin told him. "I thought it better that he was away from the house, especially when your father was so ill. Sheriff Coffee has him staying with the Stewarts over in Virginia City."  
  
"Poor kid, he must be miserable away from home." Adam said, heading for the stairs. "Soon as I've seen Pa and cleaned up a bit I'll go fetch him."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Riding into Virginia City an hour later, Adam was looking forward to telling his younger brother that their father was on the mend. He hadn't said anything to Paul Martin, but he wasn't pleased by the doctor's decision to send Joe away. He could understand the reasoning behind it but he also knew how insecure his little brother was at times. Adam knew that since the death of Joe's mother five years previously, the boy harboured a deep fear that his father would also disappear from his life. Joe was always uneasy when Ben was away from home, never relaxing till his father returned safely. To have been banished from the Ponderosa when his father was so ill must have been very painful for the boy.  
  
Adam dismounted from his father's horse, he had left Sport at home to rest after his long ride, and headed for the Stewart house. He gave a sharp rap at the door and waited for a while until it became obvious that no one was going to answer. He was about to go and see if Charles Stewart was in his office when Pete James, one of the Stewart's neighbours, hailed him.  
  
"They've left Mr Cartwright." He called.  
  
"Left?" Adam repeated walking over to join the man. "What are you talking about? My little brother is staying with them, they can't have left."  
  
"Saw them going." James informed him. "Sometime in the night, I woke up and heard a wagon, when I looked out I saw the Stewarts, all packed up and headed out of town."  
  
"And my brother?" Asked Adam urgently. "What about my brother?"  
  
"Why he was with them of course." The man told him. "Asleep by the look of it in the back of the wagon."  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Have you no idea where they were headed?" Sheriff Coffee asked, he had come over to question Pete James as soon as Adam told him what had happened.  
  
Pete shook his head negatively and Adam's heart sank, if he couldn't find out which direction the Stewarts had headed in it would be very difficult to pick up a trail.  
  
"I could see if my wife has any idea." Pete volunteered. "She was pretty friendly with Lilian Stewart."  
  
"Then let's do that." Sheriff Coffee said, and waited while Pete went to fetch his wife.  
  
Watching as the man went into his house Adam hoped that Mrs James did know something, he was dreading returning home to tell his father what had happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this, Adam." Roy apologised as they waited. "I thought the Stewarts were the ideal couple to care for Joe, I've known them nigh on five years and I had no idea they could do something like this."  
  
"I'm not blaming you, Roy." Adam assured him. "You couldn't have known this would happen, I just wish I'd been closer to home, got here quicker."  
  
"Sheriff!" Pete called, emerging from the house. "She thinks they may be heading east, back where they came from originally."  
  
"Lil would often talk about heading back east." Mrs James told them as she followed her husband out into the street. "Charles was happy enough here but Lil dreamed of going home."  
  
"And did she say anything about taking Joe Cartwright with her?" Asked the Sheriff.  
  
"She was very fond of the boy, I know that much." Mrs James smiled slightly recalling how happy Lilian had seemed over the past week. "And she had the idea that if Ben Cartwright died, Adam probably wouldn't want the bother of looking after him. Not that I agreed with her of course." she finished hastily, catching the look that crossed Adam's face at her words.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I don't think we ought to tell Ben about this just yet." Doctor Martin advised. "He's still very weak."  
  
The doctor and Hoss had just heard the news about Joe's disappearance from the Sheriff's deputy, Clem, who had ridden out to the Ponderosa while Adam, Sheriff Coffee and a posse of Virginia City men had set off after the Stewarts.  
  
"I guess you're right." Hoss agreed. "We won't tell him for now, but if Adam doesn't bring Joe back pretty soon we'll have to let Pa know."  
  
The others were silent, hoping that it wouldn't come to that.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes Joe stared bewilderedly around him, he felt groggy and a little sick and it took him a while to work out that he was lying in the back of a moving wagon. Raising himself up on his elbow he looked about him. He didn't remember anything since last night and judging from the sky overhead it was already late afternoon.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake at last." Cried Mrs Stewart noticing the movement. "Hold on a moment dear and we'll stop for a bite to eat."  
  
It was a matter of minutes until Charles reined in the horses and brought the wagon to a halt by the side of the track. Getting down from her seat beside her husband Lilian made her way to the back of the wagon and assisted the boy down on to the ground. Joe found himself in need of the woman's help, his legs were feeling as though they didn't belong to him, very weak and wobbly.  
  
"What's happened?" Joe was puzzled, he recalled going to bed last night in the pink room but he had no idea how he had come to be in the wagon.  
  
"Now you just come along over here and sit down." Lillian said, leading him a little way from the road to where Charles was laying a cloth on a flat rock ready to serve the food.  
  
Obediently Joe sat down another rock, the heat that the stone had absorbed from the sun feeling uncomfortable on the backs of his legs.  
  
"I'm afraid the sleeping powders the doctor gave you have made you forget what happened, Joseph." She began, putting an arm around the perplexed boy. "Don't you recall anything at all?"  
  
Joe shook his head in confusion, he had no idea what Mrs Stewart was talking about  
  
"Oh you poor boy." Lillian continued. "I'm afraid that we had bad news yesterday, Joseph. Doctor Martin came to tell us that your father had succumbed to the influenza, he died in the night." As Joe stared at her in shock, Lilian cast a quick glance towards Charles before she told the boy the next part of her elaborate lie, her husband was sitting quite still, staring at the ground, making no attempt to stop her. "And then your brother Adam arrived." She said. "And I'm so sorry, my dear, but he refused to take you, he had other plans you see, no place for a child in his life. So Uncle Charles and I are taking you back east to start a new life with us." She finished triumphantly.  
  
Grief, fear and anger vied for attention in Joe's head, overwhelming grief for his father, fear of what would happen now, how he would manage to get along without his Pa and anger at Doctor Martin who had promised him that he would get to say goodbye, and who had broken that promise. Yet even in the midst of all these emotions Joe found himself unable to believe Lilian's last statement. All his life his Pa had imposed upon him the importance of family, he knew Adam believed in that as strongly as their father. He couldn't believe that Adam would refuse to look after him, and certainly Hoss would never let him go, no, Joe decided, for some reason Lilian Stewart was lying to him.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Riding with the Sheriff's posse, Adam's thoughts were with his father, he had only had time for a brief visit that afternoon and he had been dismayed at how pale and thin Ben looked. Doctor Martin had assured him that though his father was still far from well, the illness had been beaten, and he was on the mend. Adam hoped that he would be able to find Joe quickly and return him to the Ponderosa, the last thing Ben needed at the moment was to be worrying about his youngest son. Trouble was, the Stewarts had over twelve hours start on them and it would soon be growing dark.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Joe's eyes narrowed as he regarded Lil Stewart. "You're lying!" He told her angrily. "I know that's not true, Adam wouldn't let me go with you, he wouldn't!"  
  
"It is true, Joseph." Lillian assured him. "It's just that you don't remember…"  
  
"It is not true!" Joe yelled, rising to his feet, thankful that his legs felt more normal now. "My brother wouldn't do that."  
  
"Calm down, dear!" Lillian said, reaching out to hug him. Dodging away from her Joe's gaze fell on Charles Stewart who was sitting watching the confrontation in silence.  
  
"Mr Stewart." He implored, walking swiftly across to the man. "Please Mr Stewart, it's not true is it? She is lying?"  
  
Charles Stewart looked up, he had become fond of the child in the time he had been with them, and Charles was basically a kind, decent man, he had been prepared to go along with Lilian's lies, but seeing the fear on the face of the boy in front of him, he found himself quite unable to hurt Joe any more. "It's not true." He agreed softly. "As far as I know your father is still alive and your brother isn't even home yet." He saw relief suffuse the face of the youngster, heard Lilian's gasp of rage.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lil." He apologised, looking over at his wife. "I couldn't do it."  
  
"I'm not giving him up." Lillian stated angrily. "I won't give him up, Charles."  
  
"Let's take him home, Lil." Charles begged her. "If we're lucky, no-one will have missed us yet."  
  
"No!" Lillian cried. "I can't go back there, I can't."  
  
Joe had followed this exchange in dismay, he couldn't imagine why Mrs Stewart wanted to take him away from his family, but he knew he had to get away from her. He saw Charles drop his head in resignation as Lilian said she wouldn't go back and suddenly he whirled around and darted towards the rocky hills that rose steeply from the dusty ground.  
  
"Joseph, come back!" Lilian wailed after him. "Charles, do something."  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Adam, wait!" At the Sheriff's call, Adam reined in his horse; catching up with him Roy cast an anxious glance at the sky.  
  
"It's getting dark." He said. "We're going to have to stop for the night, pick up the trail again in the morning."  
  
"We can carry on." Adam argued. "You can see that they're sticking to the track, it's going to be a clear night, they should be easy enough to follow and we must be close now, the wagon can't go very fast."  
  
Roy sighed, despite Adam's assurance that he wasn't to blame for this situation he couldn't help feeling guilty for placing Little Joe in the Stewarts care. "We'll go on for another hour, but only an hour." He said, holding up a hand to forestall Adam's protest. "The men need to rest, they've been riding hard."  
  
Agreeing reluctantly, Adam spurred his horse forward once more, hoping against hope that at any moment he would see the wagon in front of them.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Joe was quick and agile, by the time Charles Stewart started after him he was already way ahead of the man. Scrambling up the rocky slope Joe was soon out of sight. Climbing up more slowly Charles reached the top and stared at the rocky landscape around him, he could see no sign of the boy.  
  
"Joe!" He called loudly. "Come on out Joe, I'll take you home son, I promise."  
  
Crouched in a narrow fissure, hardly daring to breathe Joe heard the promise but dismissed it. The Stewarts had lied to him before, he wasn't going to trust them now.  
  
It seemed a very long time to Joe before he heard Charles Stewart retreat down to the wagon below, returning to his wife. Fearing that the man was trying to trick him into the open, Joe remained hidden. Eventually he must have drifted off into an uneasy sleep for the next thing the boy knew, night had fallen, the clear skies above him dotted with a multitude of stars.  
  
Creeping from his hiding place Joe dared a glance down the slope at the wagon below. Charles and Lilian had started a fire and were sitting beside it, the sight of the bright flames made Joe realise just how cold it was and he shivered slightly in the chill air. Obviously the couple were hoping that Joe would give up and return to the wagon when he grew hungry and cold, but they had reckoned without Joe Cartwrights determination, his 'downright cussedness' as his brother Hoss put it, though not within earshot of their father. Turning away from the Stewarts and the glow of the campfire Joe struck out in what he considered the approximate direction of Virginia City, resolving to find his way home.  
  
****  
  
Dawn was only just breaking as the posse prepared to ride. Yawning Adam mounted up and took his place alongside Sheriff Coffee; he had hardly slept at all through the night but was anxious to get moving, certain that they must catch up with the Stewarts soon.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling this morning Hoss?" Asked Doctor Martin as he arrived at the ranch house to check on his patients.  
  
"Worried about Joe." Hoss told him. "But apart from that I'm fine."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Paul started for the stairs, "I'll just go up now and check on your father."  
  
"You didn't hear any news in town I suppose?" Hoss asked anxiously. "I kinda hoped Adam might have found him by now."  
  
The doctor just shook his head sadly as he began to climb the stairs, there had been no developments overnight. Opening Ben's bedroom door he found his patient awake and waiting for him. "Good morning." He said cheerfully. "You're certainly looking better today. I trust Hop Sing prepared you a good breakfast, you'll need to eat plenty to build up your strength."  
  
"Paul, I want to know just what's going on around here." Ben said, ignoring the doctor's words. "Adam was here yesterday, then he left again, I've not seen hide nor hair of Joseph and Hoss just changes the subject when I ask where his brothers are. Now I expect the truth from you, so tell me what's wrong."  
  
Paul sighed, he could tell from the tone of Ben's voice that he wasn't going to be allowed to leave until he had told his old friend exactly what was happening. Shrugging his shoulders in resignation he sat down in the chair beside the bed and began to talk.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"There they are!" Roy Coffee called excitedly as he spied the Stewart's wagon in the distance. "We should be up with them in around ten minutes."  
  
The posse surged forward covering the distance quickly and reined in beside the Stewarts a minute or so under the Sheriff's estimation.  
  
Adam was the first to dismount, he looked around him eagerly, anxious for a glimpse of his little brother but the only people present were Lilian and Charles Stewart sitting desolately beside the ashes of last nights fire.  
  
"Where's Little Joe?" Adam demanded of Charles, grasping the man by his coatfront and dragging him up to meet his eyes.  
  
"He ran away." Lillian spoke from behind him, her voice sounding vacant and empty. "He didn't want to stay with me."  
  
"Ran away?" Adam turned to her. "Where, which way did he go?"  
  
"Leave her be." Charles caught Adam's arm turning his attention away from Lillian. " He ran off into the rocks over there." He pointed a shaky finger. "I searched for him but I couldn't find him, we hoped when it got dark…" His voice trailed off.  
  
"Got dark! You mean the kid's been out there alone all night?"  
  
"I'm sorry Adam, I tried to talk Lil out of taking him but she was so sure your Pa was going to die and no-one would want the boy."  
  
"As it happens, Mrs Stewart." Adam said icily, turning once more to Lillian. "My father is going to recover. But whatever had happened I would have taken care of Joe, he's my brother, my family, of course I'd want him." He looked from Lilian to Charles. "You'd just better pray that I find Little Joe safe and well." He told them. "Because I'll make sure you pay for it if I don't."  
  
Returning to his horse, Adam left Sheriff Coffee to take the Stewarts back to Virginia City while he took two men from the posse and rode out into the hills to look for Joe.  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I've got to get out there and help find him." Ben was distraught at the news of Joe's disappearance. "Why was he ever sent away in the first place?" He asked the doctor. "I'm sure Hop Sing could have coped."  
  
"It was my fault Ben, I'm sorry." Paul told him. "I just thought it would be better for the child, at the time I feared we were going to lose you, and possibly Hoss as well. This influenza has killed a number of folk in Carson City you know."  
  
"The important thing now is to find Joe." Ben said, flinging back the bedcovers. "And I intend to do just that."  
  
"You ain't going anywhere, Pa." The two men looked round as Hoss entered the room. "You're just not well enough, you'd be more of a hindrance than a help. Just leave it to Adam, he'll find him, I know he will."  
  
"The boy's right Ben." The doctor told him firmly. "Let's at least wait till Adam gets back."  
  
The thought of lying here idly when his youngest son was missing was almost more than Ben could bear, but even the effort of sitting up had tired him and he realised the truth of Hoss' words. "Very well." He conceded. "I'll wait for Adam."  
  
Hoss and the Doctor exchanged glances, both realising that if Adam didn't bring Joe home they would be unable to stop Ben from going out in search of his youngest son.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Joe was hungry and very thirsty, it had been the day before yesterday that he had last eaten or drunk anything, he realised. He had walked a long way from the rocks where he had hidden and the sun was now well up in the sky. He reckoned it must be gone breakfast time at home and was suddenly assailed with a wave of homesickness as he imagined his family sitting down to their morning meal. He scanned the countryside around him, hoping to see a familiar landmark that might show him if he was heading in the right direction, but he recognised nothing.  
  
He had been walking for another hour or so when he caught an aroma carried on the breeze. Stopping and sniffing deeply he realised that he could smell the unmistakable scent of frying bacon. Empty stomach growling in anticipation Joe set out to find the source of the smell.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Cutting up the bacon and pouring himself a cup of coffee the cowboy settled back against the rocks and prepared to enjoy his breakfast. He was just savouring his first succulent mouthful of the meat when a sound made him glance up sharply, hand poised on his gun. To his surprise he found himself looking at a curly headed youngster, no more than ten years of age, whose eyes were fixed hungrily on the plate of bacon beside him. "Where in tarnation did you spring from?" He asked in astonishment.  
  
"I was just walking by." Joe told him politely, gaze never wavering from the bacon. "I'm on my way home to the Ponderosa."  
  
"The Ponderosa? Then you must be one of the Cartwrights, what on earth are you doing out here boy? We're miles from the Ponderosa."  
  
"I'm Joe Cartwright and if you could just show me which way to go." Joe told him. "I'll be on my way." He was longing to ask the man if he might have some of his food, but didn't think it would be right. He had no money to pay for the bacon. Catching sight of the man's canteen Joe decided that he would have to ask if he might have a sip of water, he was really thirsty and it seemed he had a long way to go before he reached home.  
  
The man had seen Joe's hungry look at the food and his quick glance at the canteen. He smiled at the boy and told him to sit down.  
  
"You look like you're in need of a little sustenance, young man." He said, handing Joe his plate. "How about you eat that up, have a drink and then I'll take you home."  
  
With a beaming smile Joe took the plate and began to eat.  
  
****  
  
  
  
It had taken Adam and the other riders some time to pick up Joe's trail on the rocky ground, but they had found it at last. It was slow work following the boy as the ground was dry and hard and the trail often disappeared for long intervals and Adam and the men had to fan out and search until they picked it up again. It was mid morning now as the riders followed the trail up to a rocky outcrop. As they moved around the rocks Adam saw a cowboy sitting beside a fire, horse tethered nearby, and beside the cowboy sat his youngest brother, the most welcome sight Adam could imagine.  
  
"Hey, Adam." The boy gave his brother a cheeky grin as though it was the most normal thing in the world to meet him out here miles from anywhere. "Had any breakfast yet? Lew here's got some more bacon if you want some."  
  
"Well thank you Lew for looking after this young reprobate." Adam tipped his hat at the cowboy. "I'll decline the offer of breakfast though, I'd like to get this young man home to his father."  
  
"Pa." Joe's grin faded as he looked anxiously up at his brother. "Have you seen him Adam? How is he?"  
  
"The doctor says he'll be just fine." Adam assured him, then reached down to assist his younger brother to climb up in front of him. "And I think he'll be even better when he sees you home again."  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Joe!" Hoss exclaimed as Adam and Joe entered the ranch house that evening. "Thank the Lord you're all right." He hugged his younger brother affectionately, then glanced across at Adam. "Good thing you got back now." He told him. "Much longer and the Doc and I would've had to tie Pa to the bed to stop him coming to look for you."  
  
"Is it all right if I go and see Pa?" Joe asked his brother eagerly. "Can I?"  
  
"You sure can short shanks." Hoss told him, then grinned as Joe darted for the stairs, taking them two at a time in his hurry.  
  
Flinging open his father's bedroom door Joe bounded across the room and threw himself into Ben's waiting arms.  
  
"Joseph." His father whispered thankfully, holding the boy tightly to him. "Thank goodness you're all right."  
  
"Adam found me." Joe began, eager to tell his father all his news. "I was having breakfast with Lew after I ran away from the Stewarts. I walked for miles and I was really thirsty and hungry. Mrs Stewart said Adam didn't want to look after me Pa, that's when I knew she was lying, and I ran away."  
  
"Slow down, Joseph." Ben laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "You're not making sense."  
  
Joe sobered suddenly, gazing up at his father with concern. "You are all right now aren't you Pa?" He asked. "I missed you so much while I was at the Stewarts, you won't let me be sent me away again will you?"  
  
"Oh no, Joseph." Ben tightened his hold on the boy. "I won't let anyone send you away ever again, I promise you that."  
  
Joe began to tell his father what had been happening to him over the past few days but tiredness soon overtook him and feeling safe and secure in his father's arms he drifted off to sleep. And that was how Adam found them when he entered the room a little later. Ben looked up as he came in and laid a finger to his lips, warning him to speak softly,  
  
"I'll take him off to bed if you like." Adam said, reaching for his little brother.  
  
"Not just yet." Ben waved him away with one arm, the other still holding Joe tightly. "I think he'd better stay with me for a little while, from what he was able to tell me before he went to sleep he's been through quite an ordeal."  
  
"I can't imagine what possessed Doctor Martin to send him away in the first place." Adam said angrily. "If I hadn't come back when I did Lord knows what might have happened."  
  
"Paul thought he was doing the right thing." Ben looked down at his sleeping son. "And we have Joseph back safe and well." Looking up at Adam he smiled. "He told me that he knew Lilian Stewart was lying because he knew that you would never have allowed him to go with her, that the family is too important to you."  
  
"He was right." Adam said softly. "I guess I don't always show how much I care about Joe, from what Pete James wife said I don't think it was just Lilian that doubted if I would want to look after him. I'm glad Joe had no such doubts."  
  
"He was absolutely certain." Ben told him. "And so am I Adam. I've never had to worry about what would happen to your brothers if anything should happen to me, I know you'd do your very best for both of them until they're old enough to look after themselves."  
  
Smiling in acknowledgement of his father's words and pleased by the note of pride he heard in Ben's voice, Adam reached down and gently stroked his little brothers hair.  
  
"Well I had to bring him back for you." He said softly, then grinned suddenly. "It was just too quiet around here without him."  
  
"It sure was." Hoss added as he entered the room. "I can't imagine that Lilian Stewart would've kept him for long you know, Pa." He smiled. "Ain't nobody but us would put up with Little Joe's antics."  
  
"Well there's a very good reason why we put up with him." Ben laughed softly, looking at his three sons proudly. "It's because we're a family."  
  
  
  
1.2.1.1 THE END  
  
© Kathleen Pitts 2000 


End file.
